Through The Eyes Of A Lover
by IloveBieber
Summary: What happens when a normal girl like Reiko meets a amazing guy like Justin Bieber? Nothing if they don't feel the spark. So what will happen when Justin falls for Reiko and can't get her heart... Rated T for now, M later...
1. Chapter One: Introduction

_I remember it like it was yesterday... how I met the guy of my dreams... When I went to the beach with my best friend Lilliana and drowned in the open water. He had saved me from dying, and he had risked his life for me. _

Flashback~ -"Come on, you're going to be late for the party!" Lilliana whined. I groaned. "I told you, I can't be around the open water. I'm freaking scared of drowning, and you know what happened last time I went to that beach." I said. She pulled on my arm and dragged me to the front door. "Rei, you can't be serious. There will be a lot of cute guys there. And besides, you really need a boyfriend. You're the last one in the class who's single. Even the nerds have girlfriends and boyfriends. Look... I packed up your stuff and it's in the trunk already. Come on... let's go." yelled Lilliana. I slapped her hand, but she didn't let go. "I will never speak to you again... if I go to this stupid beach party." I said as I gave in. Lilliana chuckled. "I'm not hearing a no... let's go!" she screamed with a squeal.

Lilliana Johnson (whom I personally call Lilly), is 18 years old. She's a beach blonde that LOVES to do what she does best. Which is be beautiful and hunt for different guys ever week. She's popular, but not really shallow. We come from different worlds, but she's really protective and nice to me. She always follows the lastest trends and stuff like that. And also, she's the MAJOR Justin Bieber fan.

I'm Rei (short for Reiko) Abayashi. I'm kinda tall, and short. Well... I'm 5'3 if that counts. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. Lilliana is 5'8. I'm 15 right now, so yeah. Lilliana is 3 years older than me and she's suppose to be in college, but she got held back a year during 10thgrade. So then, she's in the senior class and I'm in the sophomore class. Right now, we live in Stratford, Ontario. Pretty awesome, except for one thing. EVERYONE HERE IS A JUSTIN BIEBER FAN!! I'm not. I don't appreciete him, just his music. Whatever, at least I'm never going to meet him in my lifetime.

I got into the car and then struggled with my seatbelt in the passenger seat. Lilliana got in the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt. I put on a fit. "Rei, it'll be fun and I promise that I won't get you near open water. Please, just have some fun and mingle with some guys." said Lilliana. I didn't say anything expect look out the window. "Just drive. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave..." I groaned. She looked concerned and then started driving to the beach.


	2. Chapter Two: The Save

Once we had gotten there, I didn't talk at all. Occasionally I would look at Lilliana, and she would look concerned. I got my stuff out of the trunk of her black Toyota and then went into one of the changing rooms that they had offered there. Perhaps I was the quietest one there, because I didn't talk. I was bumped and shoved around because of all the girls being... too girly. It usually wasn't like this. Then I figured out why they were like that. "Don't you know that Justin Bieber is coming today!? To this beach!? Yay!!" one of the girls screamed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and got into one of the stalls. Then, I changed in peace.

I had came out of the changing room with at least _some _dignity. I had wore the outfit that Lilliana bought me for my 15th birthday. It wasn't that fancy, although it was way too expensive. I mean... over a hundred dollars for one bikini. Geez... (A/N: This is what she wore .com/prod_?id=2029) Since I couldn't get out of the beach, I took Lilliana's advice and had a little bit of fun. If we were going to be there for several hours, that was might as well be what I did.

It sucked big time. All the guys there were either 1.) Drunk. 2.) Misbehaving. Or 3.) Being rude. I don't know who it was, but a tall muscular with dirty blonde hair wearing blue swimtrunks bumped me near the water and I fell into it. Lilliana was having the time of her life, not protecting me that is. Slowly, I drifted away. And as I drifted away, I sank deeper and deeper into the water until I couldn't breathe anymore.

_*Cough, cough!* _I coughed a lot after someone revieved me. I wasn't at the beach anymore, but in a nearby hotel. I looked around me, and saw that I was in a huge suite, filled with everything that I could ever imagine. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I blinked twice, feeling scared. That was until someone came out of the shower, with a towel around their waste and a towel on their head. Apparently, they were drying their hair off. I became angry very quickly and I wanted to punch whoever that was in the stomach. "Who are you!? And where am I?!" I shouted at them loudly. I slowly took the towel off of their head and then I saw who I never wanted to see in my lifetime.

"_Justin Bieber..._" I said. He smiled a little and then sat next to me on the bed that I was sitting on. (A/N: Here's the hotel room. .com/ColonaCastle%20English%) "I was at the party, and that was why every girl there was.... acting crazy. Look, I was in the water at the time and I saw you drowning in the water. I couldn't just let you die, so I saved and revived you. Just stay in here until that wild party is over or el-" I stopped him mid-sentence. "Where's Lilliana!? She's still at the party, isn't she!?" I screamed. He looked at me weirdly. "Who's Lilliana?" he asked skeptically. "My best friend. She's still at that stupid party. Please Justin, we have to get here out of there before she goes all wild." I begged and pleaded. He thought about his options. "Why?" he asked.


End file.
